


Ghosts Of The Past

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Comfort Sex, First Time, Implied/Referenced Incest, Improper Use Of Gels, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Virgin!Rokurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Just before the final showdown with Shigure on Mount Killaraus, Eizen finds himself alone in the bath with Rokurou.





	Ghosts Of The Past

When Eizen pushed the door to the mens side of the hot spring baths, he knew that Rokurou was already soaking up the hot waters. What he didn't know and never expected was that the swordsman was crying as he looked up at the aurora.

 

He looked up, startled, as Eizen let the towel fall from around his waist and stepped into the bathwater.

 

“Hey, Eizen? Can you uh... I want to be alone right now.” Rokurou's eyes were level with Eizen's hips as he sat up, a blush highlighting his cheeks with red even as he lowered his head to wipe his tears away.

 

“I didn't know demons could cry.” Rokurou just shrugged, uncharacteristically sullen. “Are you having last minute regrets about tomorrow? About killing Shigure?”

 

“No I want him dead!” Rokurou's passion was a sad mockery of his usual vehemence.

 

Eizen was silent, studying Rokurou for a long moment, then; “What did he do that hurt you?”

 

“Hurt me? What the hell are you talking about?” Rokurou's voice was deep with bitter denial that he'd been cut to the bone by Shigure.

 

Eizen moved suddenly, surprising them both when he pulled Rokurou into his arms, holding the younger man gently. “What did he do?”

 

“He... he called me disgusting. Unnatural... I...” Rokurou blinked back tears as he took a deep, shuddering breathe. “I've never told anyone this before.”

 

“Take your time, we have all night. I wanted to be alone with you; felt like I needed to though... never mind, that's not important. What is important is that I have the door guarded, and Laphicet bathed earlier. Its just us, no one will be interrupting.”

 

“You wanted to be alone with me? Naked alone with me? In the bath?” Rokurou blinked liquid eyes up at Eizen, suddenly looking very young.

 

“I know how you look at me, and so when I got the vibe though my earth affinity that you needed me tonight I thought we would be having sex. Which is why I planned for us to be alone in the bath. I see now that I was wrong about what you need.” Eizen's hands, though rough and calloused, were gentle as they rubbed up and down Rokurou's back. “What you need is someone who will listen. Just listen, without giving advice or judging you.”

 

“I do desire you but... but Malakhim don't...? I mean I didn't think it would be possible for us. I never dreamed that you would be interested.” Rokurou's voice grew smaller with each word until it was almost lost beneath the self doubt.

 

“Have you ever been with a man the way you desire to be?” Rokurou's only reply was to bury his face in the crook of Eizen's neck, pulling in closer, and jumping when his dick touched the Malaks. “But you want to be?”

 

“No I... Shigure said my desire was unnatural...” Rokurou's voice was almost broken as he hid behind his hair.

 

“Shigure? Rokurou, tell me everything.” Eizen shifted until the Yaksha was comfortable in his lap, head on Eizen's shoulder. One of his hands rubbed circles into the small of Rokurou's back, the other stroked his hair.

 

“He said I was gross, unnatural... all because I... no, I should start at the beginning. I was young, twelve, maybe thirteen. No older than that. All my life I was pampered, molded into the idea son, sixth-born though I am. I was to be married to the daughter of a minor ally, the engagement celebrated before my tenth birthday. She caught the Demonblight before we could ever wed though. Actually, I never even met her.” He sighed, inhaling Eizen's scent. “Hey, do you know that under the pirate odors, you smell like pine trees and fresh cut grass?”

 

“No but I am an earth Malak. Trees are part of the earth. So is the grass that covers the ground.” Eizen kept petting Rokurou, careful to not touch him sexually. Not yet, not until he knew that such advances were wanted and welcome. “I thought arranged marriages had been outlawed?”

 

“Yes, and no. To the common folk they are but among the elite families they still happen, we just don't talk about it. And anyway, she came down with Demonblight a month after I turned eleven. Or was it twelve? Anyway, about a year before I realized I desired my brother. Not just him but other strong, powerful men. Shigure was my first crush, but he was also my sparring partner, and one day, I...” He broke off, blushing hard.

 

“You reacted to him.”

 

“You don't think its gross? He's my brother.”

 

“He's also your type. No, he's the man who showed you your type. Familial crushes are common, more common than anyone would think and normally they are just phases. Nothing comes of them, for good or ill, except for a deeper understanding of what we need in a partner. There is nothing unnatural about an innocent crush, or about desiring men over women.”

 

“Shigure freaked at me when he saw my pants tent and no one else was around. He beat me, calling me a freak, and worse. He...” Rokurou's voice gave way to sobs, and Eizen held him close while he cried it out.

 

“That's why you want to kill him.”

 

“One minute I was wondering why my body felt funny and the next I was being berated, yelled at, and hit. I was a kid, I didn't understand and when I grew to understand, I found he had warped everything. I could never let myself be with a guy because he was always there, in the back of my mind, judging me for my desires.” Rokurou swallowed hard. “And when my dad found out, I was beaten again. I couldn't get out of bed for a week and I'm lucky I wasn't disowned. I would have been had my other four brothers survived, but he needed a second son to wed off for politics while Shigure became head of the family. And now to think that I've fallen for some grumpy old pirate.”

 

“Hey, I'm not that old!” Eizen pretended to scowl, and felt Rokurou twitch against his leg as his expression softened again.

 

“Wait did I just say that last part out loud?” Rokurou tried to pull away, his expression one of pure horror.

 

“Yes you did, but I don't mind.” Eizen slowly leaned in, his eyes hooded even as he watched Rokurou for any signs of resistance, though he found none. The first gentle brush of their lips rewarded him with a soft gasp, and it was Rokurou who leaned in, deepening the brush into a proper kiss.

 

Eizen tilted his head, his lips parting just enough for the tip of his tongue to pass through as he guided Rokurou into deepening the kiss little by little, before pulling back and allowing the demon to breathe.

 

But Rokurou didn't take the chance, latching back onto Eizen's mouth with his own, almost frantic now that his desires were being realized and brought to fruition. Pushing him back gently, Eizen shook his head. “Where's the rush? We have all night. This will be you're first time; I want to make it count. I want this to be the perfect night you always imagined it would be.” Leaning forward, he brushed black hair back and uncovered the mark that told the word Rokurou was a demon, and peppered the skin underneath with feather soft kisses that made Rokurou's breath stutter.

 

“Please you don't... I know its ugly...” Even though he was shivering with pleasure, Rokurou tried to pull away and recover the mark with his hair.

 

“It's beautiful, as are you.” Eizen complimented his friend with a straight face, like he was doing something as inconsequential as pointing north.

 

“Of course you're... wait, what?” Rokurou blinked at Eizen.

 

“Your mark is beautiful. You are beautiful, from your hair to your soft, sensual skin to the way you smile. Not many people, humans, Malakhim or even Demons, can stay by my side unconcerned of my Reaper's Curse. However, a Yaksha might be just what I was looking for. You have skill in battle, not that I'm admitting that you are the better fighter. I will admit that you can hold your own against me, which is impressive in itself.”

 

“H-hey wait a moment! You're the one who... I mean... Eizen if I may you are everything I've ever desired in a man and, I must have fallen asleep. This has to be a dream, there's no way you can really be saying this. I've dreamed of you saying that for so long, you are taking the words directly from my mind...” Rokurou withdrew mentally, convinced that what was happening was too good to be true.

 

“This is no dream.” Eizen wasted no more time with words, instead using his lips and tongue to caress every inch of skin he could reach, his hands sliding sensually along the long line of Rokurou's spine and down to the swordsman's perfect ass.

 

Slowly, Rokurou came alive under his skilled hands, and Eizen began moving his hips as well, slowly rutting against the young man, sliding his thighs between spread legs and rubbing their lengths together.

 

Their lips met again and again as Rokurou hesitantly took Eizen into his hand, almost pulling away again before Eizen covered the large hand with his own, signalling his consent. Breaking the kisses, Rokurou looked down at what he was touching. “I never thought I'd touch one that's not my own.”

 

“Do you want yours touched?”

 

Rokurou slowly turned bright red, a sight that Eizen found adorable though he would never admit that fact out loud. Instead, he moved his hand until he could wrap long fingers around a thick shaft, pumping in time with Rokurou's slow strokes.

 

“Eizen, please... I want to cum by your hand once. Just... just once...” Rokurou's breathing had grown progressively heavier as Eizen had explored his body, and the words were panted out roughly, the only thing that was rough about their love making. It wasn't enough for him, not by a long shot, but he was happy just having all of Eizen's attention focused on him, for an hour or a day, that had stopped mattering to him.

 

All at once, Eizen's grip on him firmed, his pace lost the teasing edge and instead moved him closer and closer to the edge of the abyss inside his mind.

 

One final kiss was all it took to push him over the edge and as he free fell into the abyss, shot after shot of ropy white cum sprayed all over Eizen, but the pirate barely noticed as he came at the sight of the Demon blissed out by his own hands.

 

“Eizen... thank you. This was amazing.” He made as if to stand.

 

“Don't thank me yet, the night is still young.” Eizen rinsed them both free of cum and stood, lifting Rokurou into his arms, setting him back down on the edge of the bath to fetch dry towels. Roughly drying the swordsman off, he lifted his lover back into his arms and carried him, naked, to the room they would share that night.

 

“Whoa Eizen! What if the girls see us?”

 

Eizen shrugged, too impatient to care, but they saw no one at all during the short journey, male or female, which suited him just fine.

 

Kicking the door open, he carried the black haired man to the closest bed and lay him gently down. “Roll over onto your stomach.”

 

“Going right for it?” Rokurou was startled; sure he had dreamed of having a man take him but after the sweet lovemaking in the hot spring, this seemed really sudden.

 

“No, now relax.” Eizen's hand closed around a gel; one of the strange Gel de L'amour that his scout ship had brought back a few weeks earlier. He broke some off, rubbed it between his hands and nodded.

 

“What are you doing with that?”

 

“I need my hands slick for this.” Was all Eizen would say as he straddled Rokurou's hips. Rokurou tensed, not knowing what to expect; then the hands descended.

 

“I knew it; you're full of knots.” Strong hands massaged his shoulders, working out every knot and kink in his muscles from years of training with the sword. Slowly, Eizen worked down his friends body, from shoulders down his back to his ass and along his thighs. “You should train before we go into battle; without all these knots your body will move differently.”

 

“Thanks for the warning.” Rokurou was so relaxed, he could barely talk as Eizen melted him into the mattress.

 

Only then did Eizen part pert cheeks, leaning down and kissing the hidden opening, before massaging the ring of muscle with his tongue.

 

“What are you...! Oh!” Every nerve in Rokurou's body came alive again, sizzling with pleasure radiating outward from Eizen's lips and tongue as the ring opened enough for the tongue to dart inside.

 

Without realizing it, Rokurou began to move his hips, forcing Eizen to hold him down while he ate the swordsman's ass out, not allowing him any friction for his aching erection.

 

“Eizen! Please... fuck me... Eizen!”

 

The tongue was removed with a wet, lewd pop, and slick fingers probed deep inside him and Rokurou realized that it was actually happening; that he was about to be taken up the ass by a hot, strong, muscular pirate.

 

“You're good at staying relaxed.” Eizen pulled his fingers out with another lewd pop. “Are you ready?”

 

“Can we do this face to face?”

 

“Yeah, we can if that's what you prefer. Roll onto your back.”

 

Rokurou's cock left a wet path across the sheets as he rolled back over, his ass hot and empty from the loss of tongue and fingers but never before had he felt so eager for what was to come. So ready to step into the unknown.

 

Strong hands lifted and spread his thighs, wrapping his legs around a trim waist before one dropped to line up Eizen's cock with Rokurou's prepared opening. One push was all it took and, with a softer pop, Eizen was sheathed to the balls inside Rokurou.

 

Rokurou threw his head back, arching up against the blond pirate until only his head and shoulders touched the bed, but the earth Malak held him up with ease, each powerful thrust of his hips sending more and more sparks of pleasure running up and down Rokurou's spine until he couldn't see, couldn't think, and couldn't feel anything but Eizen.

 

Abandoning all pretense of gentleness, Eizen gave Rokurou all he had; more than a frail human body could take but Eizen knew that the Demon beneath him could take it. And take it Rokurou did, pistoning his hips hard into each powerful thrust, his cock spraying precum everywhere as it bounced erratically.

 

For the first time in his life, Rokurou came without his cock being touched once, came harder than he had ever came before, so hard he felt like he dick would explode from the pressure, even as he screamed out his pleasure.

 

Eizen set Rokurou down, pulling out as the Yaksha struggled to catch his breath, pumped himself three times, and marked the Demon as his with his seed covering him from his face to his stomach.

 

“That... that was...” Rokurou shook his head, his voice raw from screaming out Eizen's name.

 

“I know. I can see it all over your face, lover boy.”

 

Weakly, Rokurou stuck out his tongue even though he liked the way the nickname had rolled off of Eizen's tongue. The bed dipped and swayed as Eizen retrieved a towel dampened by the rooms water jug and cleaned all traces of cum and sweat from Rokurou, and then himself, before succumbing to his own exhaustion.

 

Just before falling asleep, Rokurou forced his eyes open and looked up at Eizen from inside the circle of the blond's arms. “Tell me this isn't just for tonight.”

 

“As long as you're willing to stay by my side, risking my Curse, I'll be your lover. I'm a Malak, you're a demon, we're a match made in hell but together its heaven. And as a demon, you might just be as immortal as I am. I want to watch the eons slip away by your side.”

 

Rokurou smiled, a small, shy, self-conscious smile just before laying his head down again and whispering; “Eizen, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Rokurou.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
